Beasts and Fables
by SuperDanval
Summary: A story of adventure and mystery, discover the secrets that pertain to the Kyogo Arts Academy, a school located on this all-new region in the Pokemon world, through this short miniseries exploring the history of this school.
1. Chapter 1

Storytelling is quite a marvelous thing, really. With a wave of your fingers and an uttering of a few words, you can divulge your audience whether what's to come is fiction or reality. And it's a maddening idea to even consider that I've not partaken in such a wonderful hobby I consider dear in a very long time. So much has happened over the years that tales that I'm ready to recount have long since been forgotten. It's quite befitting that even with a plethora of regions and cities visited, the only area I intend to focus more on is a quaint island known as Kyogo, of which I would consider a region all on its own. And on that island lies the single most influential school on this world, as you may already know. The Kyogo Arts Academy, regarded highly most recently for sharing with the world the wonders and sorrows of highly advanced technology. Now, were you aware that there came a time before the mass technology ever touched the beautiful and majestic school? A time before technology ruled the world, and was actually a tool that wasn't necessary to live off of? This story that I've chosen to recall takes place before these advancements, so it might seem a big outdated for a young person such as yourself. Fear not, for this tale is one very relateable to both you and me.

One final thing I may add: I am not the type of storyteller to tell my audience whether my story is fictional or real. Myth or fact, that will be for you to to decide. Living in ignorance or in imagination is a choice entirely up to you, my friend. Wild events happened to characters involved in my story, a story of which I did not experience but heard from a dear friend who may have been in the center of it all. I myself believe every last word that I'm about to tell you, for in all my years on this planet I have met all kinds of weird and unexplained.

Choices and decisions. Paths to take, and paths to ignore. That's how it all began, and that's how it will all come to end. Rambling aside, it's high time I got started on my recollections. Sit down, grab a drink, and enjoy my tale that's about to unfold. Without further ado, I bring to you the first of many of a long line: a story within the very halls of the prestigious Kyogo Arts Academy.


	2. Chapter 2

An entire room filled with leather-bound books would be an appropriate starting point for our story. Before the modern digital revolution, civilization had a tendency to compile and store all its knowledge in these composite little materials. That's what the Digital Library Database was based off of before scientists created a conception that virtually moved it all online.

These "libraries" were often located on school campuses across the world. The Kyogo Arts Academy was no exception. Before it was eventually torn down, it was very commonplace to find students huddled between these books and study for exams. Many used the library simply for its air conditioning while others, especially a certain girl, used it for solitude and tranquility.

Coco was her name (well, that's what people called her. That little piece of information is now unknown, even to me). It was such an unusual name to call a girl in this time back when names such as Emily and Vanessa were all the rage. Would her uncommon name foreshadow the life she would live as an unusual and different being among her peers, or would it perhaps determine her destiny of always being the "odd ball" out of all the other kids?

In any case, her parents had done her a disservice of a) naming her Coco, and b) sending her to this school. Regarding the former issue, the people around her often picked on her due to her odd, peculiar activities such as always being by herself and never talking to anybody, both of which were superimposed by her social anxiety. She would stay completely silent when called upon in class by the instructor. When her peers teased her because of her name and nicknamed her "Cuckoo Puff", she stayed mute and simply doodled in her notebook. Teachers would bring this up with the temporary principal at that time, who had then tried contacting her parents, but were never able to get ahold of them. This left teachers wondering if her parents had simply dumped her off at the school and cut off all contact, not wanting to see their own daughter again. Strange, wasn't it? (You could say she was just as mysterious as I am. Think that as you may, but I would tell you otherwise. After all, you still don't even know my name!)

As for the latter issue, the school was simply not the right fit for her. As the name would imply, the Kyogo Arts Academy had up until a certain point focused on teaching the students in the subjects of the art field. Visual art, musical art, and (to a minor extent) liberal arts were areas that the school focused on. Gradually, however, the school focused less on those subjects and would enter a sharp decline as one of its principals had gone missing leaving an inexperienced ill-mannered con to the task. Suffice to say that when Coco arrived to the Kyogo Arts Academy on day one, she was sorely disappointed to find that the school had been driven into the ground and turned into an almost "party" school. Expecting to find a way to enhance her skills in architectural design and geometry, she was sorely disappointed her freshman year. After all, she had applied to the school for an arts school. The crowd she was in did not reflect that, for the most part.

However, there she was on that fateful day, huddled into a corner in the far back of the school library. She had occupied a table of four whose chairs had been taken (without protest) by another person after realizing the girl was all by herself. Multiple notebooks had been scattered around the table filled with schematics and designs of buildings she had envisioned. These were her blueprints she always worked on outside of class, whenever time would permit. She enjoyed working in the library simply because of all the resources it had as its disposal. Many of the architecture books in that building had been left untouched for multiple years until she had laid touch on them. What she was working on that day had required many sources of knowledge in regards to architecture designs and the history of such styles.

Although the general feeling for Coco upon entering the school was unpleasant, the look of the buildings itself is what transfixed her very being. The school had a sense of a long history, of having endured many decades of existence. The red brickstone buildings had the sight of withstanding multiple rainstorms, of enduring multiple days of sun. Ivy vines grew out of the courtyard buildings and graced the school with a natural beauty. One thing she could never actually find on the school was its actual history. Its actual past. No statues or documents stated when the school was built, or opened for that matter. The architect was never identified, so there was no way to determine by what this anonymous person was inspired by. She had also noticed that the school contained more buildings and rooms than classes it had actually offered. Many closed down staircases she never dared to venture into led into areas of the school that seemed very dark and distant.

The mystery of the Kyogo Arts Academy had allured her very much so. She spent days pouring into books and documents trying to uncover any mention of the school. She spent just as much time sketching out what the mysterious halls and rooms this school had offer to might have looked like.

It must have been quite a shock to Miss Coco Rojas when she discovered the fact that she was not the only person to uncover the undetailed secrets of this school. A former student by the looks of it, for when she discovered a book that had vaguely mentioned the Kyogo Arts Academy campus, she had also uncovered multiple sticky notes throughout the book by a former student with various notes and observations they had noted.

When she discovered the notes in the middle of the book, she flipped around to find the very first page with the sticky notes which, to much of a surprise, was located on the inside of the cover page.

"The Secrets of KAA. Observed and noted by Sion D. Majors."


End file.
